Conventionally, such a clip is manufactured by punching out a clip body (clip part) and an extension part that protrudes in the lengthwise direction in a continuous fashion, bending the extension part back along the reverse surface of the clip body to form substantially a V-shape, and mounting the distal end part on the shaft cylinder, cap, or other cylindrical body to thereby integrally form a spring part in the clip body. The clip body is made to pivot using the elastic deformation of the spring part (e.g., see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-82533 (page 7, FIG. 7)